


猫有九条命

by lala1115



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 瞎写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala1115/pseuds/lala1115





	猫有九条命

荣仓诚做了梦。  
梦里的他与一个男人在一起，他觉得自己应该是认识这个人的，可是对方的脸就像被迷雾包裹了一般，明明连对方眼角的痣都能记得，却唯独记不得那张脸。  
闹钟早晨七点响起，刷牙洗脸吃早餐，然后便是一天的工作。下班回家的时候他又见到了那个本不该存在的男人，那是他上月死去的邻居，记得是叫猫屋敷巽。那是个漂亮的男人，头发略长，常常扎了个小辫子垂在脑后，眼角坠着一颗痣，鼻梁英挺，眉目犀利，而这个男人却在上个月死在了自己家中，警方把案件断定为入室抢劫便没了后续，隔壁的空屋也依旧空着，而就在这个男人死去后的第二天开始，诚便产生了奇怪的幻觉。最初是他在倒垃圾的时候看到了一个很像猫屋敷的男人站在楼下的入口处，雨下的很大，那人没有打伞，却也没有打湿，第二次则是结束酒局回到家中的深夜，男人就站在自家门口，似乎是在沉思，他对着诚笑了笑并比了个“嘘”的动作，似乎是想要诚帮着保密。再后来见到的次数越来越多，只要是在这座公寓周围一公里的范围内都可以见到这个猫屋敷的幽灵，他看起来似乎是无害的，大多数时间只是静静地站在那一动不动，偶尔会朝着诚微笑，却从来不开口。  
荣仓诚信守了承诺，她没有和任何人说过这个幽灵的事情，反正不会祸害自己，怎样都好。这天下班回到家的时候，猫屋敷正蹲在他家门口，似乎是在等诚回来一般，他一如往常的没有说话，却挥了挥手示意诚跟着自己下楼，他带着诚走到了公寓的背面，那是一个有些杂乱的小巷，平时都是用来对方垃圾的。小巷的角落里传来了一声猫叫，诚往那处看了一眼，只见一只黑色的猫咪窝在纸箱中，金色的眼睛望着他，看起来有些可怜。他怀疑的看了眼身后的幽灵，对方依旧没有开口，只是笑着指指纸箱，又指了指诚的房间，意思是“你得收养它。”  
这一晚梦境产生了变化，梦里的男人有了脸，是猫屋敷的，但似乎又不是。那个男人有着与猫屋敷完全一致的五官，头发却短了一些，双眼的眼角处都有着三颗黑痣，喉结的位置也竖排了三颗。“痣可真多，但还挺好看的。”诚这样想着。  
“你是猫屋敷么？”诚试着在梦中开了口。男子点了点头，依旧没有发声，而是抬起手指了指喉结上的痣，又摇了摇头。  
“因为有痣，所以不能开口么？”猫屋敷点了点头，然后又指了指自己的双眼点了下头，示意自己虽然不能开口但是看得见。这是一个很奇妙的体验，梦境的世界里很空旷，他们站在一片类似于草原的地方，天很蓝，气温舒适，望不到尽头，诚推测着或许是痣代表了某种封印所以猫屋敷才无法开口，但随即又想到对方的眼角也有痣，却似乎并没有什么影响，于是干脆放弃了这些猜测，反正是在梦境中，也不必过于在意。按照以往的梦境，接下来的内容就有些难以开口了，诚不免觉得有些尴尬，他挠了挠脸颊，不自觉得有些脸红，他抬眼扬了扬眉毛，对方还是那张笑嘻嘻的脸，对他摆了摆手，然后又直接伸手将他按在了草地上。嘴唇温凉，接触的时间只有短短一瞬，猫屋敷的眼神像是询问，诚对这一切已经无比习惯，便毫不反抗的点了点头。再次触碰的时间变得长了许多，舌头敲开嘴唇与牙齿，直接朝着口腔中脆弱的部位袭去，猫屋敷一直吻到诚开始不安分的挣扎才停下亲吻，身下的人早就被他吻得七荤八素意识迷离。他顺势解开了诚的衬衣，亲吻落在对方身上，一路往下停在了小腹的部位，他似乎在思考是否有必要进行下一步，诚的身体已经因为亲吻和抚摸起了反应，他动了动腰示意动作继续，身上的男人却只是笑了一声。诚发现男人喉结上的痣似乎减淡了点，而自己身上的重量却越来越大，他听见对方似乎开了口，对他说了句“谢谢。”  
“喵——”诚醒来的时候看到那只被自己捡来的黑猫正趴在他胸口伸懒腰，猫咪看起来瘦小但压在胸口的重量却也不轻，他想起了梦境里那压迫感，想着兴许是这猫害的。黑色的猫有着金色的瞳孔，虽然有些营养不良，但是毛色却异常漂亮，诚昨天带它去做了打针和驱虫，决定好好收养下来了，带着猫回家之后猫屋敷的幽灵也就消失了，看起来这似乎是他最后的愿望。黑猫的尾巴很短，似乎是断了，可能是被车辆碾断的，想着就觉得疼，诚决定称呼这只猫为巽，猫儿乖顺的喵了一声，跳下床团在了纸箱中继续睡觉去了。  
梦境又发生了变化。  
梦境中的猫屋敷可以开口了，他解释道自己之前无法说话是因为喉咙上的痣压制住了声带，这种理由听起来莫名，但因为实在梦中，所以也不会有人质疑。诚随着猫屋敷走到了梦境中的另一个区域，这边不再是一片空白，他们置身于一片草原上，而远处出现了城市的影子，楼房建筑高耸入云，虽然看不真切，却也知道那是一座城市，诚恍惚觉得那边或许就是他这个梦境的边界，也是自己需要前往的终点。猫屋敷牵起了他的手，四周的草原上开始出现建筑物，那是类似于游牧民族的帐篷，帐篷越来越多，逐渐形成了一个小小的村落。他们的服装发生了改变，也换上了与周围游牧民族相同的服饰，猫屋敷牵起了诚的手，带着他往一个巨大的帐篷走去。  
“如果我没猜错，你应该是要随着他们前往城镇，而你是他们的首领。”猫屋敷解释道，沿途两边不断有路人对他们打着招呼，诚听不太懂他们在说些什么，但知道那或许是自己在这边的名字。  
“那你是什么？”诚也不挣开对方的手，任由他牵着，问道。  
猫屋敷“我？我也不知道，我记得我死了。”  
诚“嗯，的确。”  
猫屋敷“但我现在活着，也挺好的。”  
无意义的对话戛然而止，他们已经来到了帐篷前，门前的侍者掀起了帘子，帐篷内的布置与它的外观相比起来要朴素许多，甚至是有些现代化的，诚认出了桌子上放着的笔记本，那是他的工作日记。除了书桌就只剩下一张大床和一些衣物，偌大的空间就想这么浪费着。他拿起了笔记本，上面写的内容却已经完全不是工作了。  
“部族的旅行到此为止，接下来将是我一个人的旅途了。”简短的一句话配合着一张地图，正是那在不远处的城市。他抬起头看了猫屋敷一眼，对方正笑脸盈盈的盯着自己瞧，他突然发现猫屋敷脸上的痣似乎少了不少，喉结上的三颗已经完全消失不见了，而左眼眼角处的三颗痣如今也只剩下了一颗。  
诚突然想起了什么，如果说因为痣的关系所以一开始无法开口，那眼角的痣呢？  
诚“你的眼睛，真的看得见么？”  
猫屋敷“右眼现在还不行，可能要明天才能开始看到东西，左眼现在虽然看不清，但是至少不会撞墙吧。”  
诚“那你要一起去么？”  
猫屋敷“当然。除了你也没有其他人看得见我啊。”  
他们决定在这边修整一夜再出发，毕竟目的地看起来并不远，或许只要再梦见一次就能到达了，只是不知道在梦中睡着会怎样。  
“你是不是梦见过我？”夜幕降临的时候猫屋敷趴在诚的身边问道，这其实是一个很难启齿的话题，诚总不好意思说自己曾经梦见过他们在做梦，但是否认了似乎也不太好，只能含含糊糊的答了。他觉得自己对于与猫屋敷的亲密接触似乎并不感到介意，反而很是喜欢这个男人，明明过去在现实中并没有什么交集。夜晚有些冷了，诚不自觉的往猫屋敷那边靠了靠，令人意外的是这个在现实中已经死去的人在梦境中却是异常温暖的，他伏在对方胸口静静听了会，没有心跳，也没有呼吸的声音，只有体温告诉他这个人在梦境中是活着的。猫屋敷被他一动就醒了过来，伸出手臂让他枕着，另一只手则圈住了他的腰，慢慢收紧。猫屋敷在他的颈边嗅了嗅，又伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下，这下连城也彻底醒了过来。黑暗中猫屋敷的双眼异常明亮，白天还和普通人类一致的瞳孔此时变成了竖条，就像猫一样，看起来像是正准备开始捕食的猎豹。开场并没有过多的言语，就仿佛从诚下意识地钻入猫屋敷怀里的时候信号就已经响起了一般，诚并不清楚猫屋敷是不是gay，又或者是不是也同样做过与自己做爱的梦，总之当猫屋敷的唇敷上诚的时候，诚只是觉得果然是这个人罢了。  
帐篷里的床和现实生活中的床铺有很大的区别，这与其说是床不如说是一个简单的布料堆积而成的场所，诚跪趴着翘起臀部，膝盖在布料上被摩的有些发疼，猫屋敷的动作虽说不粗暴，但也是用了几分力气的，他被顶的身躯不住往前，腰部支撑不住想要往下塌，却又被猫屋敷强行拉了回来。好在帐篷之间的距离很远，草原的夜晚也不算宁静，远方偶尔会有动物的叫声传来，掩盖住了这帐篷中的情色。这一次的感觉比之前的梦境都要真实，反而让诚觉得自己或许进入了第二层梦境，他感觉到自己的阳根在布料上不断摩擦，前端像是被挤出一般流出了一股白浊，体内那阳物还在横冲直撞，丝毫不在意他的不应期，昏昏沉沉中他感受到后穴里的那物猛地顶了几下，随后便是一股温凉的液体注入了自己身体内部。  
再次醒来的时候诚又回到了自己的小屋子里，梦境的结尾他已经有些记不清了，自己似乎是因为体力不支晕了过去，唯一确定的只有这次是真的和猫屋敷做爱了这件事。黑猫今天没有蹦到他的床上，正乖巧的在一旁梳理自己的毛发，他发现这只猫的尾巴似乎又长长了一些，已经从原先几乎完全折断的长度长到了差不多正常的长度了。  
诚开始期待今晚的梦境了。  
夜晚的时候那只猫儿难得的跳上了他的床，并且怎么赶都赶不下去，在确保了猫儿不会影响到自己睡觉之后便就随它去了。黑猫的毛色较之刚被捡来的时候越发漆黑了一些，毛不长，却恰好是摸着最舒服的那种手感，他怀里抱着黑猫，就这么迷迷糊糊睡了过去。  
诚并不是在帐篷中的床上醒来的，而是在一辆马车上，他掀开门帘，看到的是猫屋敷的驱赶马匹的背影，远处的现代化城市变清晰了不少，他爬出车厢，搂住猫屋敷的脖颈亲吻了一下，又向马车后望去，发现自己昨晚待过的村落已经化作了草原尽头的一片黑点。  
“你在梦里睡着了，到天亮都没醒来，我擅自决定了你的行程，就把你直接放到马车上来了。”猫屋敷说着摘下了马侧绑着的水瓶递给诚，双方都对昨晚的事闭口不提。诚发现猫屋敷左眼眼角的痣也消失不见了，只剩下右眼眼角处的那一刻，恢复成了现实中相识的那个容貌。  
诚“能看清？”  
猫屋敷“左眼可以，右眼还有些模糊，不过我想也快了。”  
诚摸了摸猫屋敷的头发，黑色的发丝柔软又顺滑，和自家那只猫有着很相似的触感，他又想起了自己见到那个幽灵，还有捡到黑猫的过程，奇怪的梦境，他想他或许知道了什么，这实在是太不可思议了。  
诚“你是什么呢？”  
猫屋敷“这是你的梦境，你认为我是什么，我就会是什么。”  
诚“你是那只猫？”  
猫屋敷“……”  
诚拽过了猫屋敷手里的缰绳勒停了马儿，看着猫屋敷右眼上那颗痣笑了笑，觉得这实在是太荒诞了，但是自己又意外的很喜欢，明明在现实中和面前这人还没产生交集对方就死了，还变成了猫盘踞在自己家里。  
诚“该怎么让你活过来呢？”  
猫屋敷“继续往前走吧，到了城里就行。”说着又抢回了缰绳，继续赶着马往城市跑去。  
诚再次在梦里睡着了，所以他没能见到到达城市时发生在猫屋敷身上的那些变化。男人驾着马车驶入城中，眼角的痣完全消失，身后露出了八条断了的猫尾和一条完整的猫尾，人类的耳朵消失不见，取而代之的则是猫的耳朵，瞳孔变成了金色的竖瞳，盯着躺在马车上的男人瞧，他走上前去吻了吻那个男人，随后周边的风景开始退散消失。  
“感谢你来了我的梦境。”  
诚是被突如其来的下坠感吓醒的，但就在他差点滚下床的时候被子里却伸出了一只手把他拉了回来，床上的男人赤身裸体，顶着一头黑色的乱发，正是猫屋敷，诚被吓了一跳，一下子也清醒了过来。  
诚“到城市里了？”  
猫屋敷“到了。”  
诚“你是那只猫？”  
猫屋敷“我是九命猫。”  
猫有九条命只是都市传说一般的存在，当这一切真实发生的时候还是难免感到意外，猫屋敷的脸上已经没有了之前的痣，诚联想起他在梦境中的样子，觉得这或许代表着他的尾巴数量。  
诚“那你不是会很长命？”  
猫屋敷“不会，我可是用了八条命才换来了你进我梦境的机会，这已经是我最后一条尾巴了。”


End file.
